


A Safe Place to Land

by lalasharada



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalasharada/pseuds/lalasharada
Summary: It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes, the all powerful Avatar Korra needs someone to hold her up. Thankfully, Asami is there with arms wide open.*Drabble set sometime in the beginning of their relationship.*





	A Safe Place to Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



When Korra finally comes home, Asami is relieved and happy and filled with eager anticipation. She can’t help herself. It is now nearing midnight, but it’s been weeks since she’s seen Korra, and she’d been going stir crazy with worry. 

Asami opens the front door, all smiles, but when she takes in the sight of Korra, her smile completely disappears. 

“Hi, Asami.” Korra’s smile is strained. 

“Korra? Are you okay?”

There’s a hesitance in Korra’s eyes, a strange, dark hooded look cast over her face. She looks like she fought off three Platypus Bears on her way to Asami’s front door. 

“I just got back. I wanted to see you.” 

Korra steps over the threshold and before Asami can ask her anything more, Korra suddenly burrows her way into Asami’s arms. It’s a desperate and almost childlike act, her arms wrapping tightly around Asami. There’s a strange sigh that escapes her, sounding like Korra has just remembered how to breathe. 

It suddenly clicks for Asami. Instantly she draws her arms around Korra, pulling her in close as she allows Korra’s body to sag into her. She is now holding up her strong, all-powerful Avatar girlfriend. Korra’s breath hitches once more and she buries her face into Asami’s shoulder, eyes shrouded by Asami’s long hair. 

Asami stands there, silent and patient, gently rubbing Korra’s back. 

Asami doesn’t know exactly how long they stand there. Both are quiet, unassuming, waiting. Asami doesn’t need to know what happened. She won’t bother Korra with any more questions, won’t make needless talk just to satisfy her hunger for curiosity. That all can wail till the morning.  
Right now, when it’s nearing midnight and she’s holding a weary Korra in her arms, all they need is this. 

Finally, Korra draws back and smiles at Asami. It’s not so strained this time, and some of the shadows have cleared from her eyes.

“Hey,” she whispers quietly.

“Hey,” Asami’s lips turn up into a crooked smile, and she instinctively leans in for a kiss, hesitating for a moment, wary of Korra’s consent.

Instead Korra leans the rest of the way in. Their lips meet and the sparks fly, and now it’s Asami’s turn to melt into Korra. Spirits, she’s missed her so much. 

When Asami draws back, she laces her finger’s with Korra’s, tugging her further into the house. “Cmon. You look like you need some sleep.”

“Yes, please. I’m so tired.”

Asami’s heart is suddenly fuller than it’s been in weeks. 

She leads her to bed and when Korra wraps herself around Asami, still a little desperate and clingy, Asami drops a kiss to the top of Korra’s head and silently vows then and there to always be a safe place for her strong, beautiful, and all-powerful Avatar girlfriend to land.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Writerleft! This is a gift fic for you! I am familiar with some of your stuff, and I think you are a very talented writer. I hope you are recovering well and good! Good vibes and prayers for you and your recovery! 
> 
> :)
> 
> -lala sharada (morgan)


End file.
